Alagesia's High-schools
by lotrharrypotter3
Summary: A modern day version in which our favorite characters are in school. Hopefully a lot of funny moments are in front of the students while they try to deal with life and being teenager in 21st century. No magic, dragons and things like that, sorry guys. BUT the dragons are here as well! Only they are people now... :/
1. New student

**A/N: Here's my ne****w ****story :D I had the idea in my mind for a lot of time and no****w ****I post it here. The first chapter is very short but the others are going to be longer ;) **

**Disclaimer: If you kno****w ****it - I don't o****w****n it :D **

It was a rather cold morning for Octomber. The rain was pouring heavily and most of the students were getting ready for they classes so the Varden High School's corridors were filled with hurring students.

Nasuada was going for her English class when she saw Eragon and Saphira - two of hew few real friends.

Nasuada was daughter of the school's principal and was also having excellent marks which was making most of the students hate her. They thought that she is too smart and this makes her boring. Some even were saying that her marks were high only because her father was the principal but she didn't cared what the other students say or think about her. She had some friends she knew she could always rely to and it was enough for her to be happy.

Eragon and Saphira were two of those people. She knew them simce first grade. Soon after they had started school, the dark skinned girl had met the two best friends. Saphira was always in blue clothes that were perfectly matching her bright blue eyes, looking exacly like two sapphires, becoming the reason of her unusual name. Nasuada hasn't seen a day in which she and Eragon are not together. It was almost like they had some kind of a very deep relationship that no one could fully understand or at least that's how Nasuada was explaining it to herself.  
As the boy and the girl saw Nasuada, they waved at her direction and went down the corridor to meet her.

"Hey" she greeted them as they met "how is it going with you two?"

"Biology test after few minutes, how do you think we are feeling?" Asked Saphira.

"And after that we have two hours Acient language" added Eragon.

"Oh, come on!" Said Nasuada. "You perfectly know that Angela loves you" she added adressing their odd Biology teacher. All the teachers were called by their names in the Varden High-School.

"But not when it comes to tests, or marks, or knowledge-" started pointing out Eragon and he would have probably continued his list if he wasn't interrupted by the bell that was pronouncing that they were already late for their classes.

"I have to go" quickly said Nasuada as she turned around with her books in her hands and started hurring down the now empty corridor. "See you at lunch" she called behind her shoulder to her friends and after getting one 'We'll be there' from Saphira, she continued for her class. As she was almost running, Nasuada didn't saw the figure approaching from the opposite directiom and suddenly hit someone, causing all her's and the other person's things to fell down.

"I'm sorry!" She apologised as she looked up to se a dark-haired boy.

"Don't worry at all" he answered with a grin on his face as he went doen to collect his things.

"So.. you are a new student?" Asked Nasuada as she too went down for her books.

"Yes" answered the boy "My name is Murtagh" he added.

"I'm Nasuada" she told him. "It's nice to meet you, Murtagh."

"Nice to meet you as well" said Murtagh, still grinning. "I'll see you around later" he said as he rose from the floor.

"Yes" replied Nasuada as she smiled a little.

"Have a nice day, Nasuada" said Murtagh and before she could answer, he had dissapeared up the corridor.

Nasuada stayed there for a few more moments before she realized she is late and then also rose and continued hurring for her English class.  
"Have a nice day, too" she whispered under her nose with a smile, crossing her lips.


	2. New player

**A/N: here's the new chapter. As promised, it's longer. Btw, the story won't be about Murtagh, he is more mentioned in the first chapters because he's new. However, enjoy^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the crazy plot.**

It was lunchtime and Eragon was entering the school's lunchroom as he spotted Saphira, who was waving at him from one of the tables. Next to her was Roran, Eragon's cousin, Katrina, his girlfriend, Nasuada, Orik, Firnen and finally - Arya. Eragon had grew quite fond of her. He couldn't say he is in love with her but everyone knew he fancied the dark-haired girl. Unfortunately Arya knew this as well and she had pointed out several times that there is nothing except friendship between them. She once had a very strong relationship with a boy named Faolin. However, he had unfortunately lost his life after an accident. Or at least it was believed to be an accident. Some were saying it was on purpose, thought no one could fine any prove for it. Anyway, Arya was still grieving for him and was even feeling responceable as she was with him when it happened.

Eragon was feeling bad for her but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He, himself have never meet Faolin as he had died shortly before Eragon had come in the Varden High-school but Eragon knew he was a good person.

As Eragon started approaching the table, someone got in his way. As he looked, he saw Trianna. She was one of the school's majorettes and was concidered as one of the famous girls. However, Eragon and his friends, especially Saphira, weren't very fond of her as she was acting rather rude with them. But she was always nice with Eragon, though. As a captain of the school's basketball team he was also quite famous so Trianna thought that being friend with him would be good for her. Eragon, on the other hand, didn't had any desire to be her friend.  
"Eragon!" Greeted him Trianna, smiling faulsely.

"Hi" he said much more unenthusiastic.

"I just wanted to tell you that the match with The Empire High-school has been removed for this Friday" said the girl, unpleased by his lack of interest.

"What!?" asked Eragon shocked. "But it's Wednesday!" He said.

"Yes, I decided you might want to know. You might also tell this to your...friends." she said looking at their table with something between anger and and disgust. "Also, one of the Twins is out so we need a new player. As a captain of the team you need to find a new one"

"But how am I supossed to do so?!" Asked Eragon.

"This is your problem." Said Trianna "have a nice day" and as she smiled, she walked away.

As Eragon went to his friends' table, now in a bad mood, he thought about Trianna's words. How was he supossed to find a new player for two days?  
"What did she told you?" Asked Saphira coldly, looking at the direction when the girl had disappeared. "You look concerned"

"The watch has been removed" said Eragon.

"Removed?" Asked Roran "when would it be held then?"

"Friday" simply answered Eragon.

"What?" Asked Arya. All exept Nasuada and Katrina were in the team.

"We wouldn't have time to get prepared!" Complained Orik.

"That's not all - one of the Twins is out of the team and I, as a captain, need to find another player" said Eragon.

"I might enter the team" said a dark-haired boy. "If you don't mind, of course" he added.

Eragon was so desperate in the moment so he was ready to accept literally everyone in the team.

"If you want to, you're welcome" said Eragon. "But who are you?" He asked.

"This is Murtagh" said Nasuada he is a new student."

"You know each other?" Asked Katrina.

"We met earlier today" answered this time Murtagh.

"You can sit here if you want to" said Eragon as he saw that Murtagh was standing on his feet next to their table."I am Eragon by the way" he added "Those are Saphira, Roran, Katrina, Orik, Firnen and Arya. You already know Nasuada"

"It's nice to meet you all" said Murtagh. "And thank you for the invitation, I think I'll accept it" he said as he sat down between Orik and Nasuada.  
"So" started Saphira. "Have you played basketball before?"

"Yes, I have" answered Murtagh and after a little hesitation, he added "In my old school"

"And your old school, which one is it?" Asked Firnen.

"I'm coming from The Empire High-school" answered the other boy.

"Really?" Asked Orik surprised "you don't look like those morons from there"

"Orik!" Warned him Nasuada. However, Murtagh smiled.

"It is all right" he said "they really are."

"Is that why you left?" Asked Roran.

"One of the reasons." Answered Murtagh.

"After two days we have match with them" hurried to say Eragon, seeing that the boy was feeling uncomfortable from all those questions about his past. "Would you really like to join the team?"

"If it's not a problem" answered Murtagh.

"Not at all" said Eragon. "We were looking for a new player anyway."

"Great then" said Murtagh. "I've seen the other team in action. They aren't very good"

It seemed that those news made the friends relax a little.

"Then all I can say is - the training is at 5 pm." Said Saphira.

"We'll be waiting for you" added Eragon.

"And I'll be there" said Murtagh.

Until the end of the lunchbreak the friends continued talking about more pleasant topics. Eragon was quite happy he had quickly solved the problem with the missing player. He thought that Murtagh looked as a good and quite responceable guy, they were going to get along well.


End file.
